620
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Kurono Chocolate (黒乃ちょこれえと) |otherillustrator = |gender = Female |officialjapname = むにお |officialromajiname = munio |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 09|birthmonth = 10|birthyear = |birthref = Twitter Profile |status = Active |years = 2013-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 36738194 |mylist1 = 39185005 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 44735560 |mylist2info = collab |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co2194385 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Merumo, Kashiwagi Rinco, Ayu@, Mikaru, Suya |otheractivity = |country = }} |O-riYdzQ89I}} 620, read as Munio (むにお), is an female with soft and cute, yet nasal voice starting in late 2013. She often uses autotune to make her voice more fragile which fits well with up beat songs. She always mixes for her covers. As of her name 620, she uploaded new covers in every June 20th: cover of "Soitogeta Android e" in 2014, cover of "Yoaku to Hotaru" in 2015; however, it is not her birthday. When naming her song title, she adds the symbol ▷ as her own mark. Her most noticable cover is the song "Ikanaide" with more than 200k views as of June 08, 2016. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Here and There) (2013.11.24) # "Happy Life Carnival" feat. Re:Birth and 620 (2013.12.31) # "Rabbit" (2014.02.22) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. 620 and Harucha (2014.03.25) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night Thinking of You) (2014.04.05) # "Tokyo Dennou Tanteidan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Mone, 620, Tapioca Irohasu, y z K K, Yuta, Sakyuko and Kurumi Neko (2014.04.06) # "daze" -Act 01 SP ver.- feat. 620 and Kashiwagi Rinco (2014.04.20) # "Utakata" (2014.05.10) # "Love Doll" feat. 620 and Ayu@ (2014.06.02) # "Yan!( ´•̥×•̥` )" (2014.06.08) # "Koizora Yohou" (Blue Sky Forcast) -Ria's dance clip- (2014.06.12) # "Gishinanki" (Jumping at Shadows) feat. 620, Cla, 36, Kashiwagi Rinco and Ayu@ (2014.06.14) # "Soitogeta Android e" (To My Eternal Lover, Android) (2014.06.20) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Morning) (2014.07.07) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.07.11) # "drop pop candy" feat. 620 and Suya (2014.07.19) # "Yubikiri" (Pinky Promise) (2014.07.24) # "City Lights" (2014.07.30) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2014.08.09) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2014.08.13) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number one) feat. 620 and Gao (2014.08.24) # "Hi-Fi Raver" (2014.09.05) # "Koshitantan" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2014.09.19) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Morning) -another story- (2014.09.27) # "Jenga" (2014.10.09) # "↑Jinsei Game↓" (Life Game) feat. 620 and Merumo (2014.10.31) # "Märchen Kareshi to Märchen Kanojo" (Märchen Boyfriend and Märchen Girlfriend) feat. Mikaru and 620 (2014.11.02) # "No brand girls" (Love Live! insert song) feat. anne, ZeroOne, Nasu, Stick, 620, 423, michi, Yamata and Ciel* (2014.12.16) # "Blessing" ♡ X-mas Edition ♡ feat. Hiko, Rirona, Chal, Kagenui Hana, Choco, 620, Cla, Hakumai, Miiwa, Shuiro, Noko, Suya and KanaK (2014.12.24) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2015.03.01) # "Connecting" ✽ Spring Forward feat. Aimiya Zero, Anemone, Amatou, Aramaki, Isubokuro, Shimizu Tatsuya, 620 and Lis (2015.03.21) # "Kaito Peter & Jenny" feat. Lis and 620 (2015.05.24) # "Yoaku to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2015.06.20) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. 620 and Merumo (2015.07.26) # "Kakushinteki☆Metamarufoze!" (Himouto! Umaru-chan! OP) (2015.09.04) # "Drawing Palette" (2015.10.10) # "Watashi no Are" (My Are) (2015.10.16) # "Yumechizu" (Map of Dreams) (2016.01.23) # "SUNNY DAY SONG" (Love Live! insert song) feat. Nanato, Ninafrom, Mikaru, Yucchan, mainan, Aihara Mana, anne, LIQU@. and 620 (2016.03.31) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagine Forest) (2016.04.05) # "Music Music" (2016.06.26) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |620 tw.png|620 as seen on her twitter icon Illust. by Yamori (やもり) |620 tmbox.png|620 as seen on TmBox |No brand girls by Kashiba.png|From left: 423, anne, michi, Nasu, Stick, ZeroOne, Yamata, Ciel* and 620 as seen in "No brand girls" Illust. by Kashiba (カシバ) |620 Cla - Blessing X-mas Edition.png|620 (left) and Cla as seen in "Blessing" ♡ X-mas Edition ♡ , Kouen and Asari (あさり) |Connecting Spring Forward Chibi.png|From left: Anemone, Aramaki, Shimizu Tatsuya, Lis, Aimiya Zero, 620, Isubokuro and Amatou as seen on 620's twitter banner |620 Utahon.png|620 as seen on Utattemita no Hon Heroines |SUNNY DAY SONG sm28535994.png|From left: 620, LIQU@., anne, Aihara Mana, Ninafrom, Nanato, Yucchan, Mikaru and Mainann as seen in "SUNNY DAY SONG" Illust. by Yunohito (ゆのひと) and Aoi Touko(蒼透子) }} Trivia * 620 often hosts for playing games. Her favorite games are Toy Wars, Tetris, Goffi, and HorageNND community profile. * The characters she likes include from VOCALOID, Hoshizora Rin from Love Live! and Flygon from Pokémon. * She admires the producers , , , Hachi, MikitoP, 40mP, , Anaani, and Tonbo. External Links * Twitter Category:Articles with incomplete songlist